Never Stopped Loving You
by Lexx121
Summary: AU: Edward left Bella in New Moon but that same night Victoria comes along and changes her into a vampire. 80 years later, Bella goes to a new high school and the Cullens go there too. What happens when Bella sees Edward again? What does Edward do to prove his love? Will she take him back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction... I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters, only borrowing them.**

Chapter One

Bella's POV

"Edward!?" I cried while roaming around the glum woods of Forks. I have been looking for my beloved Edward, who left me here hours ago saying he no longer wanted me, and that he, and his family were leaving Forks.

"Edward!" I screamed even louder now, desperately searching for my only love, who no longer loved me. My eyes have been blurred with tears that were streaming down my face and I could barely see where I was going. I walked aimlessly around, tripping on rocks and logs as I went. Suddenly I felt my knees go weak as I sunk to ground, wrapping my legs in my arms. I had no desire to get up. I wanted to sink into the earth. My angel was no longer mine, and he was gone. I was down on the ground bawling for what seemed like hours, but then I heard light footsteps.

"Hello? Edward is that you?" I asked full of hope. No answer. My eyes frantically wandered the forest to see if anyone was there. Then my stalker came out in full view. Long, curly red hair, surrounding a perfect pale face. Her expression was evil and her lips turned into a deadly smile. Two, cold red eyes looked right into mine. I gasped.

"Victoria" I whispered, full of fear.

She made a evil laugh, which made me terrified, and I hugged my knees to my chest even tighter as I trembled.

"Sweetie" she said in a mocking voice. " Where is you're perfect Edward? He wouldn't leave you without any protection, now would he?"

Something inside my head told myself to say he would be right back, but my stupid side told her the truth. "H-he left me" I somehow stammered out. Her face somehow got even more wicked. Victoria had always wanted revenge on Edward for killing James, her mate, so I knew she was probably gonna kill me, payback for Edward. Not that he would care anyways.

Victoria looked at me with threatening eyes and I winced. "Now, now, now. Don't worry, it will all be over soon enough." I knew there was no point of running, her vampire speed would get me before I even took the first step. Suddenly, I felt a gush of wind and suddenly I was off the ground and pinned to a tree.

"Mhmmmm" Victoria said, breathing in my scent. "You smell moth-watering" Fresh tears formed in my eyes as one escaped down my cheek. Victoria's ice cold hand gripped my neck, as she was looking where the best place to sink her teeth into be would be. Her eyes were now dark with desire.

Suddenly her sharp teeth bit into my skin. It was the most excruciating pain ever. I felt her draining me of my life, my blood as I felt darkness overcoming me. _This is it_ I thought. _I love you Edward_.

Abruptly, I felt Victorias body being yanked off mine, as I saw three large wolves attacking her, ripping her to shreds. I didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening, as I felt darkness take me.

**3 Days later**

The pain. The pain is touturesome. It surrounded my body. I felt as if I where engulfed in flames, in all honestly, I'm not sure if I wasn't. Fire was stabbing at each inch of my body. There was this agonizing weight on my chest. Suddenly I started shrieking a blood curling scream. The pain, it was excruciating. I wasn't sure what was happening.

Suddenly, my body stopped burning and the weight was lifted off my chest. My eyes flew open.

The world. It seems so much clearer. I could see every detail, like how light blue the sky is, detail of every cloud, how many colors certain birds have, the rich color of the green grass... I could even hear the breathing of small animals around me. It's so amazing. Full of life and color. I must be in heaven.

I sat slowly from my lying position on the ground. Where was I? What had happened? Then it hit me like a truck. _Victoria_. She had killed me right? Then why do I feel so... alive?

I quickly stood up, quicker than I expected. I took one step, eager to see more of this 'heaven' and suddenly I was 20 feet away where I was just standing. How could I have just moved so fast...

Then all the memories of my past event with Victoria came pouring in. Victoria bit me... but then gigantic wolves pulled her off of my body. Those wolves were too big to be normal. It made no sense... and how could they have killed a vampire? Wait... if Victoria didn't fully drain out my blood, then her venom would have spread to my body. _Am I saying what I think I'm saying?_

I then I started walking and I came across a a small stream. When I looked down at the water I saw two blood red eyes staring back at me.

Then it all clicked together.

Victoria didn't kill me, because the wolves attacked before she could. Her venom has spread, taking over my body.

I was now a vampire.

**I hope you guys liked the beginning of my fanfiction. It was sorta short, but don't worry, it's only the beginning. Please review**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, only borrowing them from SM.**

Chapter 2

Edwards POV

Bella. Bella. Bella. Shes the only one I've thought about for the past 80 years. She is an angel. A perfect goddess. It's been 80 lonely years since I saw her beautiful face. 80 years since I left her in the dark forest of Forks, telling her I didn't want her anymore. That was the biggest, most _painful_ lie I have ever told. I left to keep her safe, from me and the dangers of the vampire world. I then moved to Alaska with my family.

I have been beyond miserable. I stay up in my room all the time, ignoring all my family members. I don't hunt often, only when I absolutely need to. They have been very worried about me. It pains them, especially Jasper. He can feel all the depressing emotions that come off me, so sometimes he's even too sad to move. I didn't want to cause my family pain, so left for a while.

I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to get away from my concerned family. Everyone in my family loved Bella very much, even Rosalie. It caused them pain to leave her, without a chance to even say goodbye.

Alice was Bella's best friend. Am I so cruel that I forced them apart? Jasper blames himself for everything. For that night of her birthday, almost hurting Bella. I try to tell him it's not his fault, but I know he thinks it is regardless of what I say.

After about 10 years of when we left, I decided to go back to Forks, to make sure Bella was happy, and maybe even married. Even though jealously would have coursed through my dead body to see Bella loving another man, I need to see that see was happy.

_Flashback_

I got to Forks quickly and ran up to Bella's house. I wasn't sure if she was still living at home, but I decided I would check it out. Chief Swan must of been at work because I couldn't hear any heartbeats in the house. I walked around her house and thankfully her window was open.

I jumped up into her room, or old room, and I could smell her scent. But it was 15 years old. Did Bella move out right when I left her? What about school and all her friends in Forks? What about Charlie?

Then I realized something. Everything looks exactly the same. All her clothes were still there, and nothing was touched, it looked as if no one wanted to disturb it. If Bella moved out, she surely would have brought some of her things along with her.

I left Bella's room and went downstairs to the kitchen. A newspaper clipping on the counter from years ago caught my eye. I read it with vampire speed, then froze.

NO. NO. NO. This was not happening. My Bella, my angel, was supposed to have a happy long life. Thats why I left! So I couldn't hold her back from human experiences. She was _gone_. She was _dead_. She died the day I left her, by a bear attack. I can't believe what I'm reading. She's so pure, so innocent, how could I let this happen? Then, all of a sudden, I felt my knees give out and I fell to the floor, dry sobbing.

"Bella" I sobbed "I'm so s-sorry" My angel was dead. Gone. I had no reason to live. "I love you so much Bella" I kept repeating her name over an over.

I knew what I had to do. Once I got back home to Alaska I would say  
my goodbyes to my family, then I would be off to the Volturi to ask them to kill me.

When I got back home, Jasper and Emmett pounced on me. "Edward we can't let you do this." said Jasper. "We love you too much." Emmett cried. "What how did you guys kno-" Then I remembered. Alice. She saw my decision. I then realized if I died, it would cause my family even more pain. I couldn't do that to them.

_End of Flashback_

So here I am, 80 years later, sobbing everyday for the angel I once had, but let go.

We are now moving back to Forks, and we will be going to school at Forks High school, once again, as a junior. I knew it would bring back many painful memories.

Bella's POV

80 years. Since he left me. Since I became a vampire. I was incredibly lonely. What is the point of this never ending life if you have no one to share it with?

After I became a vampire I knew I couldn't go back to my house. So I ran. I just kept running. I even debated on trying to find him and his family, but he no longer wanted me. Saying his name, or even thinking about him broke my heart.

So I just ran until I found myself... in New York?

I realized I desperately needed money. I felt bad about it, but I knew I had to steal some money. I stole from a couple banks until I had what I needed to afford a small apartment, and clothes. With my vampire skills, it went unnoticed.

I usually have jobs at department stores, libraries, or even as a waitress. I had to change jobs every couple years, and move to different parts of New York, because I didn't age and it would get suspicious.

Every night I cried for hours, and I couldn't even sleep to temporally put me out of my misery. I missed him. So much it hurts. It hurts to even think about him, but when I'm alone, my thoughts always roam to him. I finally am what I wanted to be, an immortal, but I only wanted it with Ed- _him_.

I guess there are some perks to the vampire life. After my transformation, my curves defined, and my face became pretty. Well almost. Nothing compared to Rosalie or Alice. I also like my newfound strength and speed, and I'm not clumsy Bella anymore. Maybe E-Edward would like the better me.

I also am a vegetarian vampire like the Cullens. I didn't want to hurt innocent people.

About 10 years into my vampire life, I found out I have 2 gifts. The first one is, I am a shield. I can keep people mentally out of my head... thats why he couldn't read my mind. It can also stop vampires trying to physically hurt me with their gift.

My second gift is kinda 2-parted. It's that I can shape-shift into looking like my human self, and I can show memories right in front of peoples faces, as if it were happening right then. Sometimes at night I show myself memories of Edward and I in the meadow, or cuddling on my bed. It makes it seem so real.

So after 80 years, I'm finally moving back to Forks. I've missed the place. It's also gonna bring back some painful memories, though.

I bought a small house in Forks and I'm gonna to be attending school at Forks High School, all over again, as junior. Tomorrow is my first day of school. This should be interesting.

**Please review and tell me if you want me to continue! Also, what you think of my story! Thanks xx**


End file.
